Wedding night
by Everyvillianislemons
Summary: Dorkus and Charlotte's wedding night


Their wedding day had been so beautiful. It was the happiest day of their lives. Charlotte wore a elegant, long sleeved, white dress that went down to the floor. She wore a white veil. Her brother had walked her down the aisle. Reece had always been suspicious of Dorkus, thinking he might just want her for her good looks or youth, he was eight years her senior after all, but when he saw how much they loved each other he had given them his blessing.

Dorkus' heart fluttered and his stomach dropped when he saw her. They had said I do, traded rings, and kissed. They had met everyone at the reception and slow danced at the after party. Their families had gotten along well. Dorkus' mother was happy that at least one of her sons were getting married, and Charlotte was a nice, intelligent, and most of all patient lady, perfect for her son.

Now it was time to go home. Charlotte was getting nervous as he carried her, bridal style, across the yard and into their home. She had her arms around his neck and continuously kissed him on the cheek.

He carried her into his room, he thought, 'it's our room now.' And laid her on the large, soft bed. He kissed her. They hadn't done anything besides make-out and once when they were engaged she let him put his hand up her dress, but this would be so much different.

They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He started kissing her neck and once in a while giving her love bites making her gasp and moan. He unzipped the dress from the back and lifted it over her head carefully. _Glob damn what have I gotten myself into? _She was so pretty, in her matching, white undies, bra, and stockings. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with the violet bed spread. Her first reaction was to cover herself up but then thought that that was silly, they were married now he was going to see her naked a lot, and put her hands back where they had been, on his body. She started blushing and squirming under him. This about drove him mad with lust for the blind girl he had fallen in love with years ago. He loved her with all his heart. It was time to show her how much he loved her. He started stripping until he was just in his underpants. He kissed her again. "If you want to stop just say so, okay?"

"Okay"

He kissed her forehead and started to take off her white laced bra. _Lord have mercy on my soul. _They were lovely. They made his underwear feel too tight. They were as pale as the rest of her, and they had a violet nipple. They were nice and plump considering her thin frame. He planted butterfly kisses all over her chest, earning him moans and gasps of pleasure. "Oooh Dorkus...mmmmm." She was rubbing her legs together trying to create the friction that she craved between her legs. He laughed lightly at this. Her cheeks were the color of eggplant by this point.

He slowly kissed her down her slim stomach meaning to tease her. He got to her laced, white, virginal panties. He pulled them down off her legs. "Oh Charlotte." She had kept it natural, not waxing or trimming it like other women, her flower matched her nipples in hue. He started rubbing her clitorus in circles, like he'd read in books. Like her, he had never done this before and wanted to make her happy, so he had gone to the library to check out a book on having sex, it paid off looking like a freak in front of the librarian when he had checked it out. She moaned louder and screamed in ecstasy. He spread her nether lips apart to get better access for what he wanted to do next.

She about lost it when he put his tongue on her clitorus. He kissed and licked at her nether regions. He could feel her hyman with his long tongue, he made sure to be gentle around it, saving that for when they lost their virginity together. She screamed in surprise and pleasure. She came after a couple minutes of this. Her first orgasm was the best thing she had ever felt. Like any young woman Charlotte had touched herself but she never reached this point, during their engagement and even before that she had thought about her future husband as she touched herself. Nothing could have prepared her for the real thing.

"Oh Gob Dorkus, I'm gonna..." She screamed his name over and over again in ecstasy. Her head hit the pillow and her toes curled. Seeing her like this, hot and bothered, made the member in his underpants stiffen. A shock of pure pleasure ran up her spine. Her hands grabbed the bed sheets and she arched her back. Right after she came her whole body went limp and she felt exhausted. She shivered with after shocks. She had to close her eyes and catch her breath before she could speak. "Oh...my...god."

He kissed her on the mouth after a while. "Are you ready, love?"

"Just...give me a minute." It was after 30 seconds when Charlotte said, "alright." "Alright" he got on top of her and kissed her. "Wait can I... touch it first?" he blushed as much as she did. "What?"

"Its just I can't see it and I want to know what it... Just forget it."

"No, it's alright." He took her hand with his and guided to the top of his underwear. Charlotte reached inside. He was huge! She brought it out. "Jesus Christ! That's not going to fit." She had read that his race came equipped with a well endowed member but this was ridiculous. It was 9 in. Long and about 1.5 in diameter. It had little bumps on the shaft like he had on his arms and forehead. The tip was as soft as rose petals. He moaned as her small hand ran up and down his penis and stopped for a second at the tip tracing it in circles. She thought to herself 'this is going to be fun.' Her race was small compared to Dorkus', she only came up to his shoulders, but the size difference really stood out in genitalia. She hoped he wouldn't break her in half.

"You're really something aren't you. Okay... I'm ready." She laid on her back and spread her still stockinged legs. she was so beautiful from her chestnut hair spread across the pillow to her stockinged feet. Right now he was focusing on her womanhood inviting him in. He could have orgasmed right there, But he kept it in for Charlotte's sake.

He got back on top of her, put his hands on either side of her. "Remember if you want to stop just say so."

"Okay, love." He kissed her.

First he rubbed his tip with her clit which earned him a lot of moans. Her hands gripped the arms on either side of her "Oh Dorkus put it in all ready." He felt like teasing her, he growled in a sensual way, "What do you say?" She let out a moan, bit her lip, and then finally said, "please." He put his first two inches into her. She was so tight, warm, and wet, he never felt this good touching himself. (Whenever he touched himself he couldn't help moaning her name as he imagined her playing with his cock with her petite, slender hands.) _Glob damn. _He let out a long moan as his tip was enveloped by her lovely folds. She let out a gasp, a long moan, and then a whimper. She just needed to familiarise herself with this feeling. Her pussy felt like it was throbbing. "Okay?" "Ya keep going." He pulled in and out a couple times to test the waters. After three inches he broke her hyman making her scream with pain and pleasure. "Charlotte!" "For the love of Gob keep going." It was the best pain she ever felt.

She dug her nails into his back. He saw a trickle of purple blood come out of her and it created a fresh stain on the new bed sheets he had picked out for this occasion. What really worried him were the tears beginning to form in her tear ducts. He had read about and knew it was perfectly normal for Virgins to bleed but he still didn't want to hurt his new wife, he hadn't read anything on crying the first time, hopefully they were from joy or pleasure. He pulled three inches of him in and out for some minutes. A lot of moans and gasps later she said, "Deeper...please" he laughed softly at the last part.

He obliged, he tried another two inches. He was panting by this point. "Right there. Right there!RIGHT THERE! I'm coming" and she did and dug her nails deeper into his back, her legs encircled his waste and squeezed it like a bowaconstrictor, screaming his name over and over. She turned her head to the side as she arched her back. He took one if his hands off of the bed and balanced himself on his remaining arm. He took her delicate chin in his hand and gently moved it back so she was facing him. "I want to see your pretty face." He smiled in a mischievous way. She blushed even more. He wanted to see her in the ecstasy that he had caused.

He thought to himself,"I can get used to this." He pulled out of her still hard as a rock. "Just give me a minute and we can go again." 20 seconds later they were back at it. After five minutes, Charlotte thought Dorkus was going to stay hard forever until they came together after another 5 minutes of love making. "Faster Faster FASTER Baise moi! oooohhh... Dorkus!" When the clean mouthed woman said a swear in her native tongue he forgot what was happening momentarily overcome with lust. Her muscles constricted around him and he lost it. "Ooohhhh Charlotte, aime-tu moi interior ta chatte sucré? Aaahhh" he didn't know where this dirty talk had come from, it felt like an instinct. _Gob three! I'm going to be sore tomorrow! _

After he had spilled his love inside his bride for the first of many times, he pulled out and laid on his back and took the exhausted Charlotte into his arms. He looked down at her tired form, "well?". "That was amazing, are you sure you haven't done this before?" He laughed. "I love you." "I love you too." They fell asleep with her head on his chest.


End file.
